Always There
by lollapalozzafanatic83
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been together for almost a year but what happens when Harry's wife decides she wants him back? WIP. changed from T to M. read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

A.N: hey guys!!! This is my first completed fanfiction and while I think it's pretty short, I hope you all enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and none of its characters belong to me. Though I wouldn't mind _borrowing_ for a couple of days!!

Always There by: lollapaloozafanatic

Just as Harry walked though the door, I threw a shoe, aiming for his head. Unfortunately for me, he ducked before my favorite black heel could hit its target. It landed in the wall, its heel making a hole in my wall.

"What was that for?" he questioned me.

"What was that for?" I mimicked him becoming more hysterical by the moment. "That was for not telling me about you and Ginny working things out!" He paled and I allowed myself a smug smile. "Yeah. You know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you do this to me? I gave you everything when you were broken after she threw you out. I took care of you, pampered you, and catered to your every fucking whim. Then we started sleeping together and I thought that maybe- just maybe- you could love me…"

"I do love you, Hermione," he entered lamely.

I ignored him. "But no! After almost a year of being together, your _wife_ decides she wants you back. And instead of standing up to her and letting her know that we were together, you meet her behind my back and now you two are getting back together. But what about me?" Now that my anger was fading away, the sadness of my situation began to creep up on me. "What about me?" I sobbed into my hands and sank to the couch in the living room where we were having this ill-fated argument.

A pair of strong arms came around me. At first I stiffed, but after a while I relaxed knowing that I may never enjoy having these arms around me again. That thought just made me sob harder.

"Shh…I know and I'm sorry," He lifted my chin so that I was facing him, "but I won't forget you. Never could, never will." Then he kissed me and I knew what he would be giving me: one last night with him. And I kissed him back hungrily because I wanted my last night just as bad as he did.

When we finished, Harry got and put his clothes back on while I watched with a broken heart. He came around to where I lay and kissed me on the forehead. I breathed in his Harry scent deeply.

"I really do love you, Hermione," he said, his eyes willing for me to believe it.

"I know. I love you too," I said fervently. And it was true. I _did_ love Harry. I was just sorry that he would never know my secret:

I was carrying his baby.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

A.N. sorry guys but I am completely mind blocked for the second chapter to this. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. But thanks definitely for all the reviews. I would definitely continue if I could get some ideas!

lolla


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. hey guys! Thanks a lot for all the ideas! I couldn't do it without you all. Here's the next chapter for _Always There_ and please check out my new story, _Because I Have To_. Enjoy!

A few months later…

Hermione walked to the bookstore in Diagon Alley, already used to the stares she produced with her four-month pregnant belly.

Four months along. Three and a half since Harry had left. The newspapers were splattered with pictures of Harry and Ginny at the Minister's Ball, out at their favorite dinner spot, at home for-yet another-one time interview.

Hermione had stayed out of the spotlight by only going out at odd hours, quitting her job, and threatening any reporter who tried to get pictures or write an article on her. She also stayed away from her friends, instead taking refuge in her solidarity. Luckily for her, she had found new and true friends in Draco and Astoria and stayed with them and their ten-month-old son, Scorpius.

She had also moved; switching her one bedroom flat for a quaint three-bedroom cottage few knew existed. It would be a perfect place for her and her baby and an extra room that could serve, as an office so that she could open her own business from home.

Movement from her left caught her eye and she quickly turned. A flash went off and she was momentarily blinded. As she rubbed her eyes, she heard the pounding of feet running and looked up time to see someone's retreating back run around a corner.

_Damn_, she thought, panicking. _I need to see Astoria_. In the next instant, she was gone.

A.N. yeah I know its short but its sort of necessary. Like it? Love it? REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I've never smiled so much while checking my email!!!! You guys make me feel so good and give me inspiration!!! Here's the next chapter and check out my other story _Because I Have To _and leave comments on that one too. Love you guys. Enjoy!

_This chapter is part of the reason why this story is rated T._

"….and it was love at first sight!" Harry listened to the story Ginny was telling the reporter and suppressed the need to roll his eyes, noting that if it was actually love at first sight, they would have started dating in her first year and not her fifth. It was the third interview in the three months he had come home and he was getting sick of feeling like Ginny's first class ticket to fame. Harry had realized within the first month of being back that Ginny had been using him throughout their marriage. All her promises of having children and being a normal family flew out the window as soon as he moved back in. Hermione would have-

He ended that thought for fear he not be able to control himself in front of the interviewer. She was the one who all but disappeared. He had gone back to her flat and found that she had moved out just the week after he had left. No one he knew had seen hide nor hair of Hermione. If only he knew where she was. He wondered if she missed-

"Harry? Harry, Alicia asked you a question." Harry heard Ginny calling his name and bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. Her expression was murderous and Harry wondered what could have put that look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said flashing the reporter a sheepish grin. "Could you repeat the question?"

Alicia smiled back, obviously willing to do much more than that for the Man-Who-Conquered. "Sure. I asked how you felt about Hermione Granger's pregnancy."

The smile on Harry's face melted away. "I had no idea she was pregnant. I don't even know where she lives," he said, the despair of the truth evident in his tone.

"So Alicia, don't you just love the drapes I put in here?" Ginny said and Harry could tell she was trying to redirect the conversation back to herself. Alicia nodded and Ginny continued. "I was going for light and airy, sort of like-"

'Would you excuse me?" Harry said, cutting Ginny off. Alicia nodded and he stood and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly he couldn't bear to deal with the superficial, the material things. He wanted to deal with his feelings and he knew that Ginny and Alicia wouldn't understand; only one person could.

Later Harry walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth, he contemplated the day's revelations. Ginny was already in bed, her hair loose from the chignon it was in earlier in the day. She was reading the short article about Hermione; the only thing it talked about was that she was four months along in her pregnancy, where she was when the million dollar picture had been taken, and the speculation-_gossip_-surrounding her pregnancy. Harry had tried his hardest not to stare at the picture but he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

Harry looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the man staring back. At twenty-five, he had more frown lines than a man twice his age. And while the green eyes were the same, the bags underneath them were a new edition. He remembered when there _were_ no bags under his eyes and the frown lines were replaced with laughter lines, appropriate for a man his age. Now, he just felt he was back on that Hogwarts battlefield without any hope. He walked out the bathroom.

"Can you believe they gave that slut the front page?" Ginny said when he walked into the bedroom. "I mean, I'm so much prettier than she is. She probably got herself knocked just so she could get the attention that I get."

Harry stopped at the door and began to see red. "I really know _you_ aren't talking," he said murderously. "Hermione is twice the woman you'll ever be and I'm glad she's at least taking responsibility instead of just getting rid of the baby.

After his rant, Ginny put the magazine aside and sat up in bed. She stared blankly at him. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about it anymore," she said sounding small.

"No. _You_ agreed," he shot back, "and quite frankly I'm tired of pretending as if you didn't have an affair, get pregnant by your fucking lover, and then abort a baby you know I would have been happy to raise, after we tried to get pregnant so many times." He glared at her feeling lighter than he had since going back to Ginny.

"Well what do you care about Hermione anyway?" Ginny said lashing out at Harry. She gestured wildly with her hands, as if she could wrap them around his throat despite their distance. "She didn't bother telling you she was pregnant. She hasn't called or even _owled _in months. So Harry, tell me: what about Hermione being pregnant works you up so much? Is it that she never told you? Or is it more than that, huh? Do you wish she were carrying your baby? Do you wish that it were your arms she laid in at night; your name she called while you fucked her? Huh, Harry?" She spat every word and Harry realized for the first time that Ginny was cruel. So he said exactly what was on his mind:

"Yes," and he sank against the doorway with the revelation.

Ginny looked taken aback. "Harry?" The callousness was gone from her voice now and got up from the bed to settle next to him on the floor. She touched his shoulder and he flinched away. "I'm sorry. Hermione just gets under my skin and when you defend her…I know you just said that to make me upset…." She trailed off hoping he would agree with her. Harry wasn't going to have it.

"Ginny I don't think this-"

She put a finger over her his lips, her expression sweet but her eyes showing a panic. "Harry, I love you. We both said hutful things to each other. Don't throw away three years of marriage over something so insignificant.

He wanted to argue that Hermione wasn't insignificant but he knew it wouldn't help anything. A part of him agreed; he didn't want to end the marriage without both of them putting their all into it. There was alos the little factor that Hermione was with someone and they were expecting a child. So instead of arguing he nodded his head. The relief in Ginny's eyes made him second-guess himself. But instead, he straightened his shoulders; ready to stop comparing Ginny to Hermione and love the one he was with. She stood and took his hand helping him to his feet.

"I'm ready for bed," she said and he obediently followed.

A.N. so I know Harry's being stupid but I don't want this to end too soon. Longest chapter folks!!!! Please tell me what you want to see next; while I have an idea I want some ideas and send me your questions too. Smooches!! :-*


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. sorry guys!!! I know it's been a while since I've update. I've had this written for months but the school year is winding down and between making a passing grade in English and yearbook distribution I've been really busy! Thanks to oufan for the idea!! Here's the next chapter and you know I love hearing what you guys have to say!!

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue!!!

When Hermione explained the situation to Draco, Astoria, and Blaise, who had been visiting when she arrived, the room turned eerily silent.

"Well?" Hermione snapped impatiently. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't exactly know what to say," Astoria said. "She turned to Draco, who had been pondering the situation.

"WE can assume that no one knows who the baby's father is," he started, "but they will begin to speculate if you don't address the issue. Now I suggest finding someone to pose as the baby's father. Someone who sort of looks like Potter but not too obviously." HE looked around the room gauging everyone's reaction. Astoria looked proud of her husband's clever and very Slytherin plan. Hermione looked displeased. But Blaise's expression was most perplexing to Draco. He looked ready to strangle Draco, to which Draco just smirked. Blaise made it no secret about his crush on Hermione and everyone knew. Of course, except for Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione said hesitatingly, "I don't know if I can do that. It's deceitful. Maybe I should just tell Harry-"

"Don't you dare!" Blaise growled out. "He doesn't deserve you. If he really loved you he would have stayed with you instead of going back to that she-devil." Hermione looked hurt. Blaise had touched on everything she had tried not to accept since Harry left. Blaise, noticing her expression, went over to sit next to her on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders. Astoria signaled to her husband that they should clear the room. When it seemed that he wasn't going to leave, she dragged him out by his ear.

"I'm sorry, Mia," he said calling her his nickname for her. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." He kissed her on her forehead, secretly inhaling her natural scent. Hermione, used to Blasie's newfound openness with her, leaned into her shoulder.

"But who am I supposed to find interested in pretending to be the father to my baby? I can't ask any of the Weasley's, not that I would. Most of them hate me for breaking Ron's heart, though he's surely over it." Hermione had an inkling of who she could ask but was too afraid to ask Blaise to make that sacrifice for her.

"What if I do it?" Blaise said hoping against hope that she would agree.

"Hermione was surprised that he would suggest himself.

Almost as if he were reading my mind, she thought to herself. She thought about it. She liked Blaise, a lot more than a friend, like a best friend and she could definitely see herself involved with him if she had not still been in love with Harry and, well, pregnant. HE was sweet and intellectual equal and worried about her well being more like the father of her baby should have been than like a friend of a friend. Still there was a part of her that felt she should just tell Harry, before it blew up in her face.

"Well Mia?" Blaise said breaking into her thoughts.

She shook off the ill-fated premonitions her mind kept producing. "Thank you, Blaise. I would love for you to pretend to be the father of my baby," Hermione answered, not knowing how to respond to a proposal such as the one he presented.

Blaise grinned and pulled Hermione off the couch with him. He gathered her into his arms in a bone crushing hug of exhilaration. HE hoped that this would diminish Hermione's feelings for Harry and produce feelings for him.

Hermione hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.


End file.
